


Let Me

by lovesoftly



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Disabled Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, awkward boys, bisexual boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesoftly/pseuds/lovesoftly
Summary: Zach is hopelessly crushing on Alex, so he does everything he can to be around him with the excuse of assisting him. Which eventually leads Alex to getting suspicious, which eventually leads to two awkward boys awkwardly kissing in the middle of what was meant to be a horror movie marathon.





	Let Me

 “Hey, Alex.” 

 The meantioned boy looked up from the book in his lap. 

 “Uh, Zach, hi.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “What’s up?” 

 Zach gripped the straps of his backpack, “I heard you were joining the PT program?” 

 Alex let out an empty laugh, “Yeah, my mom is making me. Per doctors orders ya know. Why?” 

 “Well, I volunteer there and I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with it? I mean it might be better if you do it with someone you know than a complete stranger.” 

 Alex smiles slightly at the gesture. “Yeah, that sounds great actually.” 

 Zach breaks out his big puppy smile, “Great! Uh then I’ll put you on my list? I’ll text you the details about the appointments. See you then I guess?” 

 “See you then.” 


End file.
